


6th Day: The Naughty List

by 87Wings_of_an_angel87



Series: Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas [6]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Bad Pick-Up Lines, Badass Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Christmas Fluff, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Hot Mess Adrien Agreste, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-19
Updated: 2017-12-19
Packaged: 2019-02-16 20:35:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13061664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/87Wings_of_an_angel87/pseuds/87Wings_of_an_angel87
Summary: When the two superheros discover who is behind the mask, Marinette has an idea to make Adrien suffer for all the pick up lines over the years.





	6th Day: The Naughty List

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Welcome to the 6th day of Twelve Miraculous Days of Christmas! Today we have a little more Adrienette pairing, but with more depth and a lot of bad pick up lines. Enjoying these blushing dorks as they try to seduce each other with cheesy lines!

When she walked into the classroom, Adrien’s eyes couldn’t help but follow her to her seat. Her hair was out of her normal pigtails, and was down and wavy. She wore what he believed to be a velvet red dress that flared out at the waist. The neckline, sleeves, and end of dress was lined with a puffy, white fabric. A black corset belt, an upcoming trend in America, was tightened around her waist, making her figure stand out. She wore fishnet stockings with black boots that ended right below the knee. To top it off, she added a Santa hat. 

 

And at this very moment, Adrien knew that he was fucked. 

 

Marinette had sauntered to her seat with a smirk on her face. “Take a picture, it lasts longer,  _ mon chaton.”  _ She said while dragging a hand across his chest before plopping into the seat behind him. 

 

She felt her lean forward in her seat. Her lips was on his ear, repeat,  _ her lips was on his ear.  _ He tensed up- his fingernails were grinding into his hand from squeezing his fist too hard. His chest tingled from where she touched him moments before. 

 

“I bet you thought I wouldn’t take you seriously. Silly kitty, you should know me better than that,” she whispered seductively in his ear. He felt her lean back into her seat, leaving him alone just like that.

 

She was right; he didn’t think that she would actually dress up as sexy santa the day before winter break began. He was merely joking around, flirting with her really. And it worked, a blush had creeped onto her face. He turned around to pay attention to the teacher, most likely missing the smirk that crept on her face by the brilliant idea she had. Of course, she would dress up sexy! If it was to mess with him, she would. That’s how this got started anyway. 

 

Last monday, Marinette and Adrien had revealed their superhero identities to each other. It was a complete accident, really. Who knew that falling asleep after a particularly hard akuma would cause them to accidently de-transform in their sleep when their kwamis became tired? They should’ve known- their kwamis can’t keep them transformed in the cold for so long, especially Ladybug’s kwami. 

 

The next day, the two were very awkward and uncomfortable in school. They were both tripping and stuttering, and avoided each other like the plague. That night on patrol, they had a long talk about their situation. They got rid of the awkwardness and were quickly back to being partners once again. 

 

It wasn’t very hard. Adrien and Marinette had gotten much closer over the years (after she stopped being nervous around him). She was the only one he trusted to tell him how much he hated being a model, and how his father had grown so distant. She was the only one that knew about what he thinks happened to his mother. Adrien had dropped his model mask he put on for the rest of the world, and showed her the real him. He did in little pieces; a pun here and there, some flirtatious comments, and standing closer to her than usual. A few months later, and they were snuggled up on his couch as they watched one of Adrien’s favorite animes. She got used to the needy, punny, nerdy side of him. 

 

In return, Marinette had shared her deepest insecurity that she would never make it as a designer. She didn’t hold back any of her self-deprecating thoughts. Adrien faced it full on; comforting her, soothing encouraging words as she cried into his arms. She became more comfortable around him. She showed up at his house uninvited, was ok with letting him see her at her worst, and he had literally changed in front of him once (Was he really that deep in the friend zone?). She was more comfortable and relaxed, but happy and energetic.

 

As Ladybug and Chat Noir, they were just as comfortable, if not more. It was an easy adjustment. They even laughed at their blind stupidity after. 

 

Then, Adrien let one pick up line slip, only one in school. Marinette had dismissed it then, waving it off as no big deal (he could still see her blush though). Then, the next day was torture for Adrien. She came in with practically a list of pick up lines, and they were all Christmas themed. Adrien had melted on the spot every time she caught him off guard with another pick up line. He would blush deeply and stutter. He grew frustrated at himself for not being able to say one back, and she was _ enjoying _ it. 

 

Adrien gave himself a pep talk that night. The next day he came into school, he delivered a smooth, Christmas pick up line that left her the same way she left him the day before. Adrien didn’t know it then, but he started a pick up line war. Yesterday, he had not-so-subtly suggested how good Marinette would look in a sexy santa outfit. And then they were here. 

 

He heard Nino chuckling besides him.

 

“Shut up!” Adrien said half-heartedly while a blush creeped onto his cheeks. He crossed his arms and huffed. 

 

Nino only laughed harder. Alya was already wheezing behind him. And he knew _ she _ was smirking. 

 

“This is not fair!” He said, whipping back around to look at his lady. 

 

She clicked her tongue three times. “All's fair in love and war, Adrien,” she stated. 

 

“Is this love or war?” Adrien asked, a slight smirk coming onto his face. 

 

She leaned forward. If he only leant a couple inches in, his nose would bop her’s.

 

“How about you find out?” She suggested. 

 

“And this is why you are on my naughty list,” he flirted back. 

 

“Who ever said I was nice?” Marinette as she licked her lips, like she was about to kiss him.

 

Adrien scowled. Gosh, she was so sexually frustrating! She was doing this throughout the week, too! She would lick or bite her lips, trail her hands over his body like it was nothing, and she kept wearing low cut shirts. Adrien knew she was doing it on purpose. And it made him angry. 

 

“You getting mad, kitten? Don’t get your tinsel in a wad,” she said with a smug look. 

 

When Adrien glared at her, she kept going.  

 

“I can always help unwrap it, if you like,” Marinette said with a wink. “I have a present just for you anyways.”

 

Adrien’s glare turn into pure shock by her forwardness. He knew his cheeks were as red as a tomato, and eyes wide as the moon. He stood completely up straight while he leaned away. He felt even warmer, stickier than before. And a certain area in the nether regions were pulsing in excitement.  

 

Marinette, noticing his blatant embarrassment, continued flirting (harassing) him anyways. 

 

“Is that a Candy Cane in your pocket or are you excited to see me?” Marinette remarked while staring down at his crotch. 

 

Adrien growled. That was not even a pick-up line, that was just leading attention to obvious boner! 

 

“Down, Chaton. Wow, you really are naughty,” his Lady purred. 

 

“How about we both be naughty and save Santa the trip? Come on, I know you wanna meet Santa’s helper.” Adrien let his gaze trail down to his crotch. He was leaning his hands on Marinette’s desk, leaning over her with a smirk. 

 

Marinette’s eyes widened in surprise. Her cheeks flushed at what he was implying, just as his did moments before. 

 

_ If you can’t take it, then don’t dish it out,  _ Adrien thought of the infamous quote. 

 

He spoke to soon. 

 

“How about we make this a not-so-silent night?” Marinette recovered, standing up to meet his burning gaze. 

 

“How about I slip down your chimney at half past midnight?” Adrien retorted. 

 

“Or maybe we can just do it in the sleigh.”

 

“Nah, I wanna leave some adult toys for us to play with later,” Adrien let the inappropriate saying roll of his tongue. He winked to seal the deal. 

 

Marinette blushed with embarrassment, but also something else. The gleam in her eyes told him exactly what. She always had the same gleam when they had their pick-up line battles, much like this one. They would rapid fire pick up lines, but none as inappropriate as today’s. In her eyes was a spark, a glimmer. A hunger for pure revenge. 

 

“Deal, but only if I get to sit on your lap. I wanna see what pops up,” Marinette purred seductively.

 

Adrien blushed slightly. _ Will she stop referring to my boner? _

 

“And while we’re playing with those toys, I have a mistletoe belt buckle you can put on,” she continued. 

 

Adrien blushed wildly.  _ Oh my gosh, did she just say she would give me a blow job? _

 

“Oh, and I was wondering if my left leg is Thanksgiving, and my right leg is Christmas, do wanna visit between the holidays?” Marinette asked with a curling smirk. 

 

Adrien choked.  _ Did she just…? Omg, she did. _

 

Marinette kept her resolve as the whole class reacted. Alya was laughing her ass off, tears streaming out of her face as she clutched her stomach. Nino’s jaw seemed unhinged from his head as it dropped wide open. The rest of the class was either laughing at Adrien’s embarrassment, or blushing by the provocative content.  

 

When Adrien was about to retort, the teacher came in and began her lesson. Adrien turned back around with a final glare before planting in his seat. He could feel her smirk taunting him. She won another battle. 

 

Unlike the other one’s she conquered, this had left him with a boner that was rapidly turning into blue balls. He felt pure desire to her; an animalistic instinct to grab her right now, push her against the wall and kiss her senseless.

 

Even though they had been flirting all week, they had never actually done anything intimate, no matter how much they implied. They hadn’t even pecked each other on the lips, much less make out. Adrien had been getting these urges all week. He just wanted to pin her to a desk and kiss her already. But Adrien knew that would be the official ending of their little game. Even though it was unspoken, they both knew that the only way this could end was to actually make their pick up lines reality. Or, in a better sense, to kiss each other already. 

 

I mean, he knew she liked him. Why would she be doing this if not? And he liked her. Loved her even. So what was holding him back? Oh, yeah. He just didn’t want to lose. 

 

That was literally the only reason. Adrien Agreste didn’t want to lose his fucking pride and honor by losing this game. 

 

_ God, this is very egotistical of me, _ Adrien thought.  _ Maybe it’s so much that I don’t want to lose, but I just don’t want this game to end. Honestly, I really don’t. She’s so stubborn, she’ll do anything to win. If I can hold back, then I might be able to do this forever.  _

 

_ But at the same time, I could be kissing her. Trail my hands across across her body, dig my hands in her soft hair, nip at her neck while I whisper how much I love her. I could be with her if this is all over. We would finally be together. Unless I’m wrong, and she doesn’t like me that way. No, Marinette would never lead someone on like this if she didn’t like them. Sure, a flirty pick up line here and there, but her invitation to go down on her? Yeah, she wouldn’t do that to someone she thought as a friend.  _

 

Adrien looked back at said girl. To anyone else, it looked like she might be taking notes. Her tongue stuck out slightly as her eyebrows furrowed in concentration. A creative spark in her eyes replaced the seductive one she had earlier. 

 

Adrien knew that look. It was his favorite look actually (besides her genuine smiles that made his heart soar, of course). It was the one she got during a battle when trying to figure out how to use her lucky charm, added the way he saw the gears turning in her head. It was the one where she focused on winning mega strike, plus a competitive smile. It was the one where she was sketching, sewing, mending; where she was designing. 

 

And since there was no screaming civilians or the sound of her kicking his ass, it was definitely the latter. 

 

Marinette must’ve felt someone watching her because she glanced up to meet his gaze. Adrien’s cheeks went red as he was caught. He ducked his head down to avoid her gaze.

 

Moments later, he had the intention to sneak a glance when he saw that Marinette was still looking at him. She had an odd look on her face before she smirked as she blew him a kiss. Adrien looked down again, this time swirling around to face the front.

 

She knew she was staring at him. He felt her eyes burning into the back of his head. He scratched his neck, as if he was trying to scratch her gaze away. It didn’t work. 

 

For a moment, he saw Marinette truly. He saw her without that smug look and seductive gaze. He saw her designing, the thing she loved most. Sure, she was downright sexy when she flirted with him. He had seen another playful, flirtatious, boner-inducing side of her. But...he just missed it. He missed their friendship. He missed their long talks. He missed their playful banter on patrol. He missed the way she laughed and smiled. He missed how she was the only one who understood how hard it was living with his father. He missed watching animes until they fell asleep. He missed her croissants that she insisted he ate in the morning. He missed how she would push his nose back after a flirty pick up line, or how they fought side by side. He missed hugging her, leaning his head on his shoulder, snuggling up to her. He missed how she used to play with his hair, cuddle him, and scratch under his chin. He missed how they were. He missed her. 

 

Because of this bet, everything changed. And Adrien was so sick of it. 

 

_ Ah, screw it.  _

 

Adrien clutched his stomach, and idea sparking in his head. “Ms. Bustier? I have a stomachache. Can Marinette guide me to the nurse?” 

 

Ms. Bustier glanced at him. Adrien did his best to make himself look sick. He contorted his face into what he thought looked like a painful expression as he clutched his stomach.

 

She frowned. “Of course, but I think it’s necessary for-” 

 

“Thanks!” Adrien said, dragging Marinette with him. 

 

Once he was out of the classroom, Adrien stopped clutching his stomach as he tried to find the nearest janitor closet or empty room. Marinette was asking him questions, or saying something, but he didn’t really know. Quite frankly, he had blocked everything out. All he needed was to find an empty room or-Ah! Empty classroom, perfect. 

 

Adrien opened the door to the vacant class and dragged Marinette in. Without wasting anytime, he spun around quickly, letting go of Marinette’s wrist. He grabbed her waist and turned around, placing her on the desk in front of him. Marinette, on instinct, had wrapped her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. 

 

“Adrien, what’s going-oomph!” 

 

Adrien interrupted Marinette’s question with deep-searing kiss. He kissed her hard and roughly, his hands digging in her waist as he hungrily wanted more and more. Marinette had responded immediately- she moved her lips against his. Marinette’s desire kept growing as he kissed her with so much ferocity. She swiped her tongue across his lips, and Adrien happily let her slip her tongue in. They explored each other’s mouth as she tightened her legs around him. They pulled and grabbed and let their hands wander. 

 

Adrien had broken away from the kiss and trailed down to kiss her neck. He nipped and sucked over the skin as she caught her breath from their previous kiss. Marinette trailed her hands up and down his back, eventually letting her hands rest on his ass and squeezing it. Adrien jumped a bit in surprise. 

 

_ So, that’s how it is,  _ Adrien thought with an idea in mind. 

 

Adrien let his lips trail down to her cleavage and lapped his tongue over the sensitive skin. He relayed kiss over kiss over kiss, soaking in her smell and warmth. Marinette moaned, which only encouraged him. Adrien let his hands slip up under dress and trail up to her ass. Adrien soon discovered that she was only wearing a thong, leaving her totally exposed to him. He squeezed back in retaliation.

 

Adrien shifted as she grabbed his head and pulled him into a passionate kiss.  Adrien kept one hand on her ass, but(t) didn’t stop there. He let his fingers trail higher. He went up her stomach until she reach her bra. He traced the underlying over her bra.

 

In the meantime, Marinette had gotten off the desk and push him against the wall, without breaking their kiss. Marinette had started grinding into him roughly. Adrien moaned into it as he began to grind back. Marinette began kissing his neck, her hands sliding on his chest under his shirt. She kissed his neck slow, but firmly. It was far more loving than the lustful ass squeeze moments ago. 

 

The kiss began to grow into something more sweet and soft instead of the passionate, intense vibe from earlier. Adrien let the hand out from under her dress and instead cupped her waist. Marinette trailed her lips up to his again, bringing him into a slow kiss. She had slip her own hand out from under his shirt. His hands slid up to cup her  face as she placed her hands on his chest. She hummed in contentment. 

 

Adrien and Marinette broke the kiss, their heads leaning against each other. They shared another peck, both of them smiling into it. When they made eye contact, Marinette’s cheek reddened. She groaned as she buried her face into his chest. Adrien chuckled before placing his hands on her back before sliding down the wall. Marinette slid down with him until Adrien sat against the wall with Marinette curled up in his arms. 

 

“I missed you, Princess.” Adrien said moments later. 

 

“What do you mean?” Marinette asked, finally making contentment with him. 

 

“I miss us as best friends. I miss us not flirting each other with stupid pickup lines every chance we get. I miss how this-” Adrien gestured to their position, “-is something we do on a regular basis.” 

 

Marinette frowned. “I thought you liked how we were now. I thought you liked me being that way.” She said in a confused, hurt voice. 

 

“I do!” Adrien exclaimed, quickly to reassure her. “Actually, I thought you were sexy as fuck, but that’s besides the point.” 

Marinette giggled softly. Adrien flashed her a smile before continuing. “But I think we lost whatever this is. For the past two weeks, it’s just been a game. A silly game. I missed being able to touch each other platonically, and to talk for hours, and being silly and crazy. I missed us as best friend’s.” 

 

Marinette nodded, her confusion dissipating. “I know what you mean. I missed this too, Adrien. We haven’t really been doing anything else besides flirting, have we?” 

 

“Yeah,” Adrien confirmed. “I think the only reason I didn’t cave in sooner is because I enjoyed flirting with you so much. After we revealed ourselves, I didn’t even know that you liked me so, I was gonna take what I could get, you know?” 

 

“I understand, Chaton. But, what changed?” Marinette asked. 

 

“I realized that I rather be able to hold you and kiss you, then just say hot pick up lines to you for the rest of our life,” Adrien answered honestly. 

 

Marinette chuckled. “So, you want things back to normal?”

 

“Yes, I do. But,” Adrien continued, “I know it will never be the same again.” 

 

Marinette puzzled. “Why?” 

 

Adrien blushed. “Uh, well, we did just make out for, like, twenty minutes so there’s that. And you know I’ve got a huge crush on you, and now that this game is over, I guess, um, things are different now.” Adrien said stumbling over his words. 

 

Marinette perked up. “What are you saying, Mon Chaton?” 

 

“I’m saying that usually after huge make out sessions like that, people usually go out, so…” Adrien trailed off. 

 

“Uhuh,” Marinette nodded, her smile growing. 

 

“Will you-” 

 

“Yes!” Marinette exclaimed. Her eyes widened. “I mean, yes, I would love to go out with you.” 

 

Adrien’s eyes widened at her sudden outburst, before he laughed. Marinette’s cheek colored. 

“Good to know your so excited,” Adrien remarked. 

 

Marinette rolled her eyes before leaning her head back on Adrien’s chest. They sat there content, forgetting the game and the last two weeks. Until…

 

“Hah! I won the game!” Marinette cheered, lifting her head off Adrien’s chest. 

 

Adrien crossed his arms before rolling his eyes. Marinette laughed at his response before leaning into his ear. 

 

“What’s my prize?” Marinette whispered. 

 

Adrien smiled. He pushed Marinette back by the nose. “You don’t get any.” 

 

Marinette pulled back fully this time. “Why?” 

 

“Because I already won you.” 

 

As Alya and Nino were searching the halls for their missing best friends (who hadn’t shown up to the nurse at all), all they heard was a loud groan and booming laughter. 

  
  
  



End file.
